


Off-Colour

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 2 May 2012.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Off-Colour

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 2 May 2012.

"Dad! You've _got_ to see this!"

Suspicious, Hermione closed her book and rose.

"The specimen is adequate."

"But it's _huge_ ," Sam protested.

"While its length and girth are above average," Severus replied, "there is room for improvement."

Her eyes widening, Hermione joined them. "What _are_ you two discuss—oh, that's vile!"

"Only see how the colour is off," Severus continued, as he and Sam gazed into the bowl.

"It's not vile, Mum. It's my best one, yet!"

"It's _disgusting_."

Severus smirked. "Well, you did want me to encourage him to eat more veg, and this is how we're tracking his efforts."


End file.
